The invention relates to a method and an apparatus for setting up at least one holding arrangement for a workpiece and/or a tool on a tool carrier in relation to a specified format. In particular, a holding arrangement serving to hold an envelope blank and a transverse creasing cylinder, as a tool carrier, may be provided.
It is known, for holding envelope blanks during the production of transverse creases, to apply vacuum to suction openings arranged in rows after one or two of several suction hole rows have been selected in each case in relation to the format and with respect to a creasing blade arranged rigidly at the circumference of the transverse creasing cylinder. This is done by means of expensive setting means of complicated design, so that the aim of the invention is to provide an especially simple method and an apparatus of correspondingly simple design for the accurate setting of a holding arrangement and/or of a tool on the tool carrier, i.e., in the present case, specifically on the transverse creasing cylinder.
To achieve the above stated object, the invention provides for the fixing of the adjustable holding arrangement and/or of the tool relative to the tool carrier in at least one setting position to be effected magnetically.
The magnetic fixing permits not only positioning of the holding arrangement to a highly accurate degree but also an especially easy-to-use adjusting means for the parts adjustable relative to one another. This applies in particular when the magnets belonging to the adjustable parts are in each case opposite one another with like poles.
In a development of the invention, provision is made for in each case one group of magnets to be assigned to each of the parts adjustable relative to one another and movable in each case in a guided manner. Furthermore, it may be expedient here if, in a development of the invention, one of the two groups of magnets has at least a single magnet or two magnets. If need be, it is sufficient for only a single magnet to be provided on one of the two sides.